Strawberry princess memories of nobody
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the movie with a female Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach

* * *

Squad 12

What is the status? Asks Akon.

The area has expanding at constant since we first started monitoring it said a squad member.

The stealth force had been dispatched to investigate they should arrive at the outer barrier momentary said the squad member.

A computer beeps.

I just established contact said Rin.

They'll be passing by the Dangai in 10 seconds said Rin.

They're about to enter the dimensional area said Rin.

Opening communication line said Rin.

But as soon as the line was opened they knew it was trouble.

What the hey where's the exit? Said a stealth force member.

It's no good we can't break through said the stealth force member.

The stealth force is unable to infiltrate the area said the stealth force member.

What the hell is going on? Said the stealth force member.

Requesting immediate backup said the

We copy said Rin.

Requested backup said Rin.

Notify central 46 and the head captain of the situation said a squad 12 member.

Let's get them out of their said the squad member.

Listen help is on the way said, Akon.

Then the line cuts out.

* * *

Scene changes to Karakura town in a park.

Everyone is enjoying a fall day.

But a spirit girl is being chased by a hollow.

The howling of a hollow is heard.

Then a tree falls over and gets everyone's attention.

Then Ichigo and Rukia show up.

Get ready said Rukia.

Right said Ichigo.

Then she changes into her soul reaper uniform.

She slices off the arm of the hollow.

The hollow flees.

Where are you going said Ichigo?

Ichigo gives chase and chops off its tail.

Then the hollow crashes through some trees.

But Ichigo is waiting for it.

The hollow goes to grab Ichigo with its remaining hand but Ichigo blocks with her sword.

Then swings at it and it jumps back.

Back off said Ichigo.

Then she slices it in half and it fades away.

Then Rukia approaches with a young plus soul and Kon.

Ichigo said Rukia.

What's up? Asks Ichigo.

That hollow was after this young girl so it's good we came along when we did said Rukia.

Don't worry it's all right said Rukia.

She only looks scary said Rukia.

Would you just said Ichigo?

Hi said Ichigo.

Then Rukia reassured the girl about the soul society.

But I said the girl spirit.

Then Ichigo performs a Konso.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own bleach

* * *

Is it over already? Asks Chappy.

Yeah, thanks said Rukia.

You know Ichigo said Rukia.

What is it? Asks Ichigo.

You use your combat patch too much said Rukia.

Huh said Ichigo.

What are you talkin said Ichigo?

Then Rukia elbows her.

What the hell was said Ichigo.

Sometimes you forgot that you have him said Rukia.

Then She scolded Ichigo about leaving her body lying around.

What do you mean? Asks Ichigo.

Here's an example said Rukia.

Someone happens to walk by said Rukia.

Oh dear, me is something wrong? Said Rukia.

This girl's not breathing what do I do? Said Rukia.

An ambulance no that won't do if she's already dead said Rukia.

You see what I mean? Asks Rukia.

Yeah, like they'd ever call Hurst said Ichigo.

Then Rukia scolds her some more.

There's no pulse said emt 1.

She's in cardiac arrest said emt 1.

I rest my case said Rukia.

Hey, my body yells Ichigo.

Then Ichigo wakes up in her body and the EMT's are shocked.

How? Said emt 2.

What's up? Asks Ichigo.

Are you all right? Asks emt 2.

Then the EMT's try to hold Ichigo hold down and she tries to escape.

Oh please said Rukia.

Rukia uses her Kikanshinki on the area.

Then they escaped the park.

That really sucked said Ichigo.

Yeah, now who was it that was just saying that said Rukia.

You're lucky I had my memory replacement to switch everyone's memories said Rukia.

Kon said Rukia.

Hello, hello said Kon.

Then she tosses Kon at Ichigo.

What the hell said Ichigo.

You're the one who needs to have him around so you hold him said Rukia.

Let go said, Kon.

I don't wanna carry this thing said Ichigo.

Rukia how could ya do this said Kon.

Then Ichigo tosses Kon onto the ground and stomps on him.

This doesn't make sense said Rukia.

If it's another than what are we waitin for asks Ichigo.

You got that stuff in my mouth said Ichigo.

Ichigo said Rukia.

Hey said Rukia.

I'll be right with you just as soon as I said Ichigo.

The train station said Rukia.

Hey said Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3: the mysterous soul reaper

I don't own Bleach. (if I did Ichigo would be a girl).

* * *

They arrive at the train station and see a whole bunch of white and red creatures.

Whoa, what are these things? Asks Ichigo.

White ghosts said, Kon.

No one else can see them said Rukia.

They must be souls said Rukia.

If they were wouldn't they have chains on their chests said Ichigo?

We have not choice said Rukia.

She sheds Gigai for her soul reaper form.

Oh well, here we go again said Ichigo.

Hey, put that away said Rukia.

Fine said Ichigo.

Kon try to stay out of trouble said Ichigo.

Hey, you can't just leave me here said Ichigo.

Whoa what you doing hey said, Kon.

This is Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 in the world of the living area 3888 said Rukia.

Ichigo see if can perform a konso on one of them said Rukia.

Really a konso? Said Ichigo.

Reporting in we've encountered a large number of unknown beings said Rukia.

It's worth a try said Ichigo.

She tries a konso.

It doesn't have any effect on them said Ichigo.

Something going on all's i'm getting is interference said Rukia.

What's going on? Asks Ichigo.

Stop said Rukia.

Rukia said Ichigo.

Back off said Ichigo.

What should we do? Asks Rukia.

Well said Ichigo.

Then a mysterious soul reaper appears and gets rid of the unknown beings.

Who's that? Asks Ichigo.

A Soul Reaper? Said Rukia.

What are you doing here said Rukia?

What's that?

She's going to release her zanpakuto said Rukia.

What? Said Ichigo.

Bring them to the twilight said the unknown soul reaper.

Ichigo said Rukia.

Stop! What the hell are you doing? Said Ichigo.

Those things aren't Hollows said Ichigo.

Just back off said Ichigo.

Shut your mouth, stupid said the unknown soul reaper.

You stepped on my face said Icihgo.

Bring them to the twilight said THE UNKNOWN SOUL REAPER.

Mirokumaru said the unknown soul reaper.

Any idea what just happened? Asks Rukia.

They vanished said Ichigo.

Yes! That was awesome said the soul reaper.

Yes, yes, yes! That felt so good said the soul reaper.

Oh great, it's the jerk said the soul reaper.

It's was you said Ichigo.

How'd you change into your gigai so quickly? Asks Ichigo,

I dunno said the soul reaper.

You better tell me who you are said Ichigo.

I'm a Soul Reaper said the girl.

I know that but who are you said Ichigo.

If you want to know someone's name, shouldn't you introduce yourself first? Said the girl.

I'm Ichigo Kurosaki said Ichigo.

See that wasn't so hard said the girl.

My name is Senna. Later said, Senna.

You're going anywhere said Ichigo.

Not until you tell why you did that said Ichigo.

What are those things back again? Asks Ichigo.

This is bad, I knew it said, Senna.

What do you mean? Asks Ichigo.

Hmm nope, yellow just isn't my color said, Senna.

Who cares about what color your hair ribbon is said Ichigo.

Come on said Ichigo.

Your name Ichigo? Asks Senna.

Yeah said Ichigo.

Check it out said, Senna.

Not again said Ichigo.

You really outta take care of that said Senna.

Oh no, you're coming with me said Ichigo.

Now let's go said Ichigo.

Hey, take it easy said, Senna.

I've still got some questions said Ichigo.

She never learns said Rukia.


End file.
